


play with me

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Ramsay's SWIFT MOOD SWINGS, Shower Sex, Vomiting, dog food, giggling high reek is all i need in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ramsay is a dutiful and merciful master, giving his Reek dinner and even a nice showercan you taste the sarcasm?can you?
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	play with me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mostly to satisfy my love of high reek + shower as well as some other kinks.  
> This is all just dumb thramsay gibberish.
> 
> I've gone back and tweaked a few things, because I probably should have revised it one more time before posting but I was a bit impatient to post my first fic. But it's all fixed up now and I'm happy with it! I hope you like it as well, dear reader :))

Reek sniffed and wiped his tears away. It was so lonely in the dark basement and he had cried, thinking Ramsay had forgotten him and that he would starve. The gnawing pain in his stomach made it impossible to sleep. He couldn't say exactly how long, but it must’ve been a few days since Ramsay last threw him back into the dark, slamming the door closed and locking it. A few days was thinking realistically, but to him it had felt more like it’d been _weeks_. Reek whimpered and sucked his fingers.

He hadn’t slept since, maybe yesterday, when the hunger became relentless, the shadows became monsters, his mind a minefield of confusion and misery.

He wished Master would return. Maybe he’d be kind to him this time if he was a very good Reek and didn’t make any mistakes.

Another torrent of frustration haunted him. In the dark, when he doesn’t have his Master to remind him of his name, sometimes he forgot which it was.

 _No, no, no, don't forget, my name is_ Theon _!_

_Who is Theon?_

_I’m not him._

_Am I?_

_Of course not, I’m Reek._

He didn’t like this other name that kept coming to him. It made Ramsay angry and it didn’t rhyme with anything so he wasn’t sure why he remembered it. But Reek, Reek is the right name, he thought.

_Reek, Reek_

_It rhymes with meek, and weak, and freak, and sneak, and -_

Thoughts abruptly replaced with a bolt of fear as the door handle rattled and he heard someone fumbling with keys through the door. His ragged breath grew faster as the door creaked open slowly, blinding light pouring in. He threw his arms up and screwed his eyes shut.

“Re~ek,” came the dreaded voice. Reek only whimpered in response, eyes still shut. 

“You must be hungry.” 

He was. 

“ _Look at me_ , Reek. I’ve only just walked in and you’re already cowering like a scared bitch.” 

Ramsay snorted as if he was amused, but Reek heard the annoyance in his voice and timidly raised his head. His eyes watered and the light was still too bright but he met Ramsay’s eyes.

“I…m’sorry sir...yes, please...I’m hungry…” he whispered desperately.

“Ah, of course you are,” the monster replied with a smirk, looking down on him, “If I were inclined to mercifully feed you...for...what? It seems to me all you’ve accomplished since I’ve left is piss all over the place.” He gestured to Reek’s soiled rags and floor. Reek sobbed again, trying and failing to stutter out a comprehensible apology before Ramsay cut him off,

“Shush - _shut up_! What did I tell you about blabbering?”

After a pause Reek realized Ramsay was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer.

“Oh - t-to not…m'sorry Master, I’ll try not to...not to...blabber...”

Ramsay rolled his eyes, “We’ll have to work on your training, but I’m not in the mood for games today. Still, I’ve been busy and I want some time with my pet.”

He looked at Reek’s tear-stricken face and mockingly added, “Has my poor little bitch been crying? That’s pathetic.”

He grabbed Reek roughly by the hair and dragged him to the door, into the harsh light. Reek screwed his eyes shut again and tried frantically to keep up with Ramsay’s determined stride. He was being pulled up stairs and dragged into the living room. The second Ramsay let go of Reek he fumbled over his feet and fell to the ground - a soft carpet.

He peaked his eyes open and saw a couch, turned around to see Ramsay standing, staring at him with his pale eyes.

Reek shivered and dropped eye contact immediately. He sat up and hugged his knees close to his chest. He thought about how hungry he was.

For a few seconds, neither of them moved, before Ramsay growled, “...I just told you, what, just one minute ago ‘look at me, reek’ and have you forgotten so quickly? You wouldn’t think I’m standing here waiting for you as if I have all day?” Reek cringed at his stupidity and swallowed down another fit of babbling apologies. He raised his head to look at Ramsay again, whose faint scowl terrified him.

“Mangy mutt.” He wrinkled his nose. “You...ah, I won’t even say it, you know the word, little freak. You’re lucky I haven’t thrown you out like any other nasty cur.” He gave a cruel chuckle and Reek warily nodded in agreement; he _was_ grateful. His gaze lowered slightly and he paused when he saw a full dog bowl at Ramsay’s feet he hadn't seen coming in.

“Why, you’re awfully quiet. Are you not grateful for your dinner? Eat the food, pet.” Reek grimaced and wrung his hands.

“...th-thank you, thank you, sir.”

“Sir?”

“...master…”

“You may eat, little Reek.” Ramsay nudged the bowl closer with the tip of his boot, a gleeful smirk written across his face.

The dry pellets really didn’t look like something edible to Reek, but he was starving and surely if Master’s other bitches could eat this he could have just some? ...Anything to ease the ache of his stomach would be worth it.

Why was he hesitating, trying to convince himself to do it?

Master ordered it and that's all the motivation he needs.

Reek crawled forward and choked down a mouthful, gagging, but forced himself to chew and swallow. It tasted terrible but it was _edible_ so he ate faster, savoring the chance to eat for the first time in days.

He ate almost half before Ramsay’s boot flew at his head, giving a hard kick. Reek yelped in surprise and pain, jumping back quickly. As he struggled to orient himself, Ramsay snickered and beckoned him back to his feet. He hesitated for a second, feeling dizzy and nauseous, but crawled to Ramsay as he unzipped his pants. A strong hand held his head and guided it closer towards Ramsay’s groin as he took out his already hard cock. Reek tried to turn his face away but the grip on his hair tightened cruelly.

“Aren’t you grateful?”

“..what?” Reek’s voice cracked as he struggled not to burst into tears again. 

An exasperated sigh, “For the food, Reek?”

“Yes...th-thank you, Master.” Reek was looking at anything but the cock barely two inches from his face.

He felt like retching and his stomach churned. 

His face was still damp with tears and his head hurt from the kick. 

His mouth tasted like dog food and his ears rang. 

He groaned and sniffed pitifully.

“Very, very grateful? Doesn’t sound so. Prove it to me, sweet pet.” 

Reek wanted to do anything but prove it and didn’t respond. Ramsay shoved his thumb into Reek’s mouth, opening it forcefully. “ _Reek_. Why are you being so difficult today? Must I do everything myself?”

Ramsay shoved himself into Reek’s mouth and thrust his hips, forcing his cock down Reek’s throat. Reek had tried to stay still but with a wave of revulsion he sputtered and gagged and threw himself back away from Ramsay, trying to crawl away.

Ramsay growled. He was saying, saying something in that dangerously soft voice, but Reek didn’t hear him. He heaved and vomited.

On _the carpet_. He coughed and whined because his throat stung and he had denied his Master and he threw up all over his Master’s carpet and Master would be so so angry -

He was frightened, he felt mindless terror come rushing back to him.

“Ss-s-sorry, sorry, i’m, i didn’t mean, i’m, sorry i-” he gibbered until a sharp blow of Ramsay’s fist hit his face. He yelped in pain and felt blood gush from his nose, undoubtedly broken. His head was roughly shoved back down to the ground, Ramsay forcing his face into the mess he’d made.

“Bad dog! _Bad dog_!” he heard the furious voice above him. Reek sobbed and retched again, but there was nothing left in his stomach. His hands weakly shook and he tried to hold on to something, anything. Ramsay abruptly let go and stormed out of the room, mumbling to himself.

Reek stayed still and tried to slow his breathing, started to try and get away from the acrid smelling vomit when the loud bang of a slamming door startled him. Ramsay had come back and roughly flipped Reek onto his back. He said nothing but sat on the floor with his back leaning on the couch, dragging Reek into his lap. He stroked Reek’s cheek and gently wiped his tears away.

Reek's heart was pounding and he was hyperventilating, terrified. Everything was going so fast. Games were usually simple, but now he kept messing them up and Master was impatient. He broke into a sob and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Don’t cry, my sweet pet. I forgive you.” Ramsay cooed and stroked Reek’s matted hair. Reek wished Master was more predictable, at least. He was happy - angry - saying he forgave him when Reek knew it was a lie, no matter how much Ramsay masked his true intentions with sweetened words. 

Still, he leaned into the gentle caresses and comforting hushes. Reek whimpered when he felt a sharp pinch in his arm. His eyes fluttered down to see that Ramsay had stuck a syringe needle into his forearm. He whined more loudly with a shock of fear but Ramsay shushed him and Reek felt the rush of euphoria overtake him. He dropped his head back down into Ramsay’s arm and saw his Master was smiling at him. He gave a sigh and grinned back, barely conscious of the blood dripping from his nose.

\--

Reek was numb to the crushing grip on his arm as he was dragged into the bathroom. He heard blood pounding in his ears and stared at the red drops on the white tiles. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall as he faintly heard the shower turning on. The sound of running water relaxed him, the white noise...reminds him of...waves crashing…

Ramsay turned back around, closed and locked the door, grabbed Reek by the shirt. He roughly shoved him to the ground and with an almost ecstatic expression ripped off Reek’s shirt and started tugging off his pants before Reek put a hand over his and mumbled,

"sstop…please" He didn’t really know what Master was doing, why they were in the bathroom. Yet something in the back of his mind didn’t like Ramsay stripping him like this.

“Do _not_ tell me what to do.” Ramsay raises an eyebrow. “Stop moving for a second and I can get you clean, alright? It's starting to get to the point where I genuinely I can’t stand your smell, _or_ your attitude but that’s a different issue.”

Ramsay threw Reek’s clothes aside and stopped for a second to stare at him, admiring his scars and cigarette burns. Reek squirmed on the floor, buck naked. The tile floor was cold. He giggled and grabbed Ramsay's arm, not sure why he felt the predicament was funny. Ramsay slammed Reek’s hand back down to the floor. He loomed over him, grinning with sharp teeth,

"Does my widdwe baby reek need help?" he said in a funny voice, Reek thought, giggling again.

Hands lifted him easily and placed him in the shower. Reek, leaning heavily on the wall, faced the rushing water and tried to grab at the droplets. He sees his hands and the moment of dissociation frightens him.

_...Whose hands are these?_

He stares at them, mind blank.

_There’s a finger missing. Where did the pinky go?_

Ramsay steps into the shower next to him and closes the curtain. Arms encircle him and he hugs him back, feeling warm. He smells nice. Reek feels safe. The bright lights shine erratically and the walls are melting and he doesn’t have his fingers but he does have his Master.

The water kept pelting down. He giggled and let go of Ramsay to try and catch the drops again, flailing his arms.

“It’ss,” his speech slurred, “it’s raaaining!” He ignored the hands holding him upright and roughly scrubbing him with soap. He slipped and almost falls if not for Ramsay tightly holding him. The nausea hasn’t gone away yet. “d-do you think wwe can go to the beach…? i want to go to the beach now...” The scrubbing stops.

“No.”

Ramsay paused.

“...maybe, actually. Some other day, we can go to the beach with the boys.”

Hands slick with soap slide down to hold his waist. “That’s a great idea. Such a _cwever widdwe Reek~_ ” Something was hard was pressing on his backside so Reek tried to turn around. Ramsay’s grip tightened painfully on his waist and he felt hot breath on his ear,

“Who’s my little bitch?”

“...woof!”

“Good doggy!” breathy laughter in his ear. Reek beamed and tried to turn his head to look at his Master.

A hand raced up to the nape of his neck and he was slammed against the hard wall. Reek had thought the walls were melting, but now it was very solid, very real. So was the encompassing heat behind him, the hand shoving his head into the wall and the other holding his hip with a bruising grip.

Reek faintly felt rough thrusting behind him and whimpered. Something hurt, faintly. Blood dripped from his broken nose, dripping, and his ass was throbbing now.

_...why is Master hurting me? I thought I was a….good doggy._

Even his thoughts seemed slurred, which was funny. He struggled for breath as the hand on his neck tightened and his knees buckled. The movement behind him stopped and he heard Ramsay give a pleased moan. The second Ramsay let go of him he fell to the ground. Reek held his head and laid in the bloody water, so tired. He tried to open his eyes but he felt like the ground had fallen away beneath him, he was falling away.

He heard someone, distant.

“Re~ek. Get up, puppy.”

He fell asleep.


End file.
